


水可载舟

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 阿不思单性转，离婚多年之后的格林德沃先生在作为特邀嘉宾前往霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛时，意外发现前妻有一个年龄微妙的女儿，怀疑前妻绿了自己，而与此同时他的教子却爱上了那个缩小版的阿不思





	1. Chapter 1

盖勒特•格林德沃，德国魔法部部长，现年三十九年，容貌英俊，身材一流，无任何不良嗜好，在欧洲各地皆拥有房产，且单身。  
目前在霍格沃茨举行的三强争霸赛中发现离婚十六年的前妻绿了自己，正在进一步核实，并预备报复。  
“还有事吗先生？”那个缩小版的阿不思撇了撇嘴，可阿不思当年可绝不会对着长辈露出这种不耐烦的表情，所以一定是那个野男人的垃圾基因的错。  
“我只是想提醒邓布利多小姐，友好与竞争是两回事，我很愿意看到你们在比赛之外有更多的交流，但这可不是德姆斯特朗向霍格沃茨示弱的表现。”  
“当然。”小姑娘露出一脸“和煦”的微笑，“水平既然相当那就更要拿出各自的实力，不然比赛还有什么意思，让您直接钦定一位冠军不就是了。”  
她该感谢她长的这张脸。盖勒特格林德沃看着乔安娜邓布利多直径离开的背影心想。不然我要立刻让她尝尝什么叫做成年人的实力。  
成年人有多少实力暂且不谈，但成年人的确有不少特权，比如在学生们都该睡觉的时候，他们则可以在校内光明正大地游荡，顺便抓一抓那些不这么光明正大的人。盖勒特格林德沃只用看一眼水牢的门就知道有人一早从这里溜了出去，混淆魔咒做得很不错，但还不够好，至少在他眼里不够好。  
多半就是他那个不省心的教子。  
十六年前的那段婚姻里，似乎是梅林冥冥中一早看出他们相伴的时日肯定不会比他们自己想像得长，于是连一个孩子都吝啬赐予，也就让他们能断得彻彻底底，再无联系的可能。盖勒特格林德沃在二十三岁离婚后度过了一段对他自己而言相当艰难的时光，等到他稍有空闲把精力放在个人问题上的时候又已经了没了那份心思，也就只有这个当初被学长拉着硬认下来的教子算是身边最亲近的人。  
而孩子在父辈们眼中几乎就没一个是省心的。格林德沃的眼光又要比一般家长严苛百倍，又由于他私心的那点遗憾，难免对这个孩子移情，十几年来已经把他当做自己的儿子教养，而成果也相当令他满意，虽然他的骄傲让他一贯不会在孩子面前表现出来这点。  
但这绝不代表他不在乎，德国魔法部部长仅有几次算不上事的公权私用基本全是为了这个教子，父辈总希望自己的后辈能走得比自己顺一些，至少别走跟自己当年一模一样的弯路。  
然而历史总是重演。  
第一场比赛结束，可最出彩的却不是拔得头筹的布斯巴顿代表，霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗代表疑似的恋情占领了各大报纸的头版头条。好死不死的是《预言家日报》竟然还翻出了二十三年的报导，他和阿不思当年约会时被偷拍的照片和两个小年轻的合影被放在一起对比，标题极其醒目——“梅林的祝福亦或诅咒，德姆斯特朗与霍格沃茨的难解之缘”。  
小教子离校去参赛，老教父有交代，霍校的女人是六眼蛛，遇见了千万要躲开。  
鲁维克•冯•沃尔夫听完教导冷静地点点头，然后转头就投入了六眼蛛的怀抱，盖勒特格林德沃感觉自己的血压也跟着一同飙升，可当他每每看着乔安娜•丝特勒•邓布利多那张脸便能短暂地冷静下来，接着开始为着截然不同的原因燃起新的怒火。  
盖勒特格林德沃点亮魔杖左手轻挥，一个一个荧光色的脚印开始在地板逐一浮现，为他指引教子的去向，德国魔法部部长二十多年前可能永远无法想到自己会将用以追踪犯人的发明用在打击孩子早恋上，这听上去简直是个关于控制狂父亲的恐怖故事。  
但现在可不是讲风度的时候，那个不知名的男人在十六年前夺走了他的所爱，现在他的女儿又想带走他的教子，盖勒特格林德沃活了快四十年，从未有过这样被人按在地上磨擦的憋屈时刻，要他坐以待毙绝无可能。他得赶在小年轻们发展到私定终身之前终止这一切，中年人太明白十几岁的年轻人能在最短的时间内产生多深刻热烈的情感，这种情感又能带给一个人怎样的影响，再说，谁知道小邓布利多是真的倾慕于鲁维克，还是单纯想借此吸引他的注意力以夺得三强杯。  
盖勒特•格林德沃在二十三年前曾理所当然地作为德姆斯特朗最被看好的学生来到霍格沃茨，又理所当然地被火焰杯选中成为母校的代表，接着理所当然地成为最有可能夺得冠军的明日之星，最后理所当然地与阿不思•邓布利多相爱。经过赛后两年的书信传情，他在十八岁那年拒绝了德国魔法部的邀请赴往他乡，与心爱的姑娘步入婚姻的殿堂，那时阿不思已经在魔法部工作两年，他们在只有最亲近的亲友参加的婚礼上充满着对未来的期望，这是个理所当然的美好开始。  
但当二十三岁的格林德沃回望这五年，却发现那的确是一切的开始，但也仅仅只是个开始，从来就没有什么理所应当。  
追踪粉尘正把他引向城堡外，一直蜿蜒至禁林的方向。今晚无星也无月，算不上约会的最佳氛围（连顺便收集一点月光都不行），但年轻人对于见面的渴望跟天气毫无关系，中年人深知这一点，他施了幻身咒一面放轻脚步，不敢跟得太紧，以免打草惊蛇，好在霍格沃茨的地形他比鲁维克熟，那些地道和密室一半是当年他自己发现的，另一半是阿不思带着他去的。  
禁林也同样，十六岁的自己凭着在德姆斯特朗的经验擅自闯入其中，结果遭到了六眼蛛的攻击，好容易摆脱危险，又进入了人马的领地。如果不是阿不思及时出现为他说情，恐怕他没那个好运能完成整个三强争霸赛。  
“你在这里做什么，格林德沃先生。”  
德国魔法部部长以为自己大概是昏了头，不然回忆该如何与现实重叠呢。可当他转身时，身披着睡袍的阿不思邓布利多就站在他身后。他开始庆幸今晚无星无月了，不然她披散的长发在月光下会像泼洒的红酒发着温柔的光，紫红色睡袍上的星座纹样也会衬着她更加耀眼，而光晕则会清楚地勾勒出她包裹在宽松睡袍下的身形，而这些对离婚十几年的前夫而言，无论在精神上还是别的什么上都是过头的刺激。  
“霍格沃茨里也有阁下的犯人吗？”阿不思用魔杖照过草坪上的那些脚印，她微微蹙眉，嘴角迅速地向下撇了一下，盖勒特知道这是对方要追究到底的意思了，但他并不紧张，因为变形术教授这一身的打扮，根本不是中途发现异常才从床上起来的样子，她的发髻梳的整整齐齐，穿的是软底便鞋而非拖鞋，睡袍的系带也系着外面还罩着一件披风御寒，最关键的是，她手里拿着那个熄灯器。  
阿不思邓布利多显然注意到了他的目光，于是下意识把那件曾经的夫妻共同财产收进袖子，格林德沃相当满意她还记得那东西是他们共同的成果。  
“我记得禁林也不属于巡夜的范围，邓布利多教授。”中年人几乎是下意识回敬，话中不那么友好的意味显然带来了它该有的效果，当盖勒特格林德沃在心里大呼搞砸了的时候，沉默已经降临到两人之间。  
这是离婚十六年后他们第一次私下单独相处。盖勒特本以为自己能冷静一点，毕竟最艰难的时候已经过去了，在他代德姆斯特朗的校长驾驶帆船从黑湖中冲出水面，带着一众学生出现在她面前的时候，在看到她身边那个跟她近乎一模一样的小邓布利多的时候，在打听之后发现乔安娜的年纪是十六岁的时候，在他们代表两校曾经的三强争霸赛代表一同上台致辞的时候。  
他来时有私心，甚至有幻想，可每每实践起来，便每每感到还不如十六岁。  
“巡夜的范围有时会随着学生夜游的范围调整。”阿不思一如既往的善解人意，或者只是单纯的不在乎了。“我发现有人有可能进入了禁林，所以过来看看。”  
盖勒特格林德沃又看了一眼她拿着熄灯器的那只手，这个小东西能带领主人前往所爱之人的方向，除了爱人，当然也包括亲人，这一点作为发明者的他们当然都知道。  
现在阿不思脸上的尴尬有些明显了，盖勒特心中则升起一股难以言喻的快意，看看吧，哪怕他们离婚各自光鲜地过了十几年，到头来还是殊途同归。  
虽然“归”在抓孩子谈恋爱上，怎么看都令人觉着十分中年，十分丢人。  
（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

禁林内两点微光时隐时现，茂密的枝干遮盖了原本就黯淡的天光，不时能听见密林深处传来一两声某种神奇动物的嚎叫，软底鞋即使踩在树叶上也激不起什么磨擦声，盖勒特格林德沃向右侧望了一眼，结果被对方逮了个正着。  
“很遗憾我是真实的，不是这座城堡里众多鬼魂中的一个，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多挥动魔杖除去一路上那些蛛网和树枝，她反应灵敏脚步轻快，即使没有飘在空中他也抓不住。格林德沃看着对方一脸的镇定自若，只觉得自己表现得像个十六岁的毛头小子，不，十六岁的时候占领主动权的明明是自己。  
一开始他处处占领上风。  
第一场比赛开始之前他便确认布斯巴顿的小子不足为惧，霍格沃茨的代表则是个毕业生，他在禁书区拉开椅子坐在她身边，颇有些挑衅地开口：“学姐你忙得过来吗？”  
阿不思回过头对他说了句谢谢关心，他这才发现优等生竟然在看黑魔法史，书页停在器物那一章，而笔记本上的记录与分析条理清晰。他顿时来了兴趣，可他没想到自己抱着挑衅和轻蔑开始话题，收获的却是三个难题的解决方案和两条新的研究方法，讨论到不同时间段采集的月光对于魔药效果的影响时他几乎是眉飞色舞，可阿不思邓布利多却在这时说她跟朋友约好了时间，现在必须要赶去赴约了。  
“你晚上有空吗？或者明天？”他站起来几乎是追着她问，长发学姐已经把自己的书与笔记都收进无限伸缩袋中，颇有些遗憾地回答他晚上自己要负责整理魔药课的作业，而明天是满课。  
“我的确有些忙不过来，非常抱歉格林德沃先生。”她朝他点一点头，十六岁的盖勒特刚准备坐下思考怎么改变自己留下的坏形象，便一屁股坐在了地上，猝不及防发出一声与其相貌十分不符的痛呼。  
阿不思邓布利多把他位子上的那把椅子变成了一张纸，就在他起身的一瞬，无杖无声魔法，干净漂亮。  
盖勒特格林德沃捂着摔痛的屁股，不得不承认自己一开始的想法的确是错的，霍格沃茨的代表既不是花架子也不是书呆子，而他留给对方的第一印象糟糕透顶。  
不过总是有补救方法，那群嗅嗅的离境手续是由他姨妈签字的，最新的家信向他透露了这一讯息，金发小子手里有了筹码，却几次堵人无果，他有预感自己成了不受欢迎的家伙，于是挑了红发级长巡夜的日子，趁着夜色“大大方方”地往禁林的方向走。  
他也的确成功了。  
“等等。”女巫的声音将他从回忆拉回现实，他这才注意到前方已经没有追踪粉尘的痕迹，荧光色的脚印终止在他们脚边。  
“这是有时限的吗？”邓布利多蹲下身沾了一点粉尘在指尖观察，一旁的格林德沃则回过头看向身后那一串脚印：“现在连时限的一半都没到。”他用了检验咒语，之前的脚印没有问题。  
“你用的是萤火菌？”变形术教授嗅出了熟悉的霉味，得到对方肯定后她叹了口气：“乔安娜随身带着蜗牛鳞粉，萤火菌会被鳞粉吸引到错误的地方，但时效也会相应缩短，他们来的根本不是禁林。”  
“蜗牛鳞粉？”格林德沃也蹲下去，摸了一小搓粉尘在鼻间嗅了嗅：“她有鼻火毒？”  
“从出生就有，只能让她随身带着。”阿不思站起来开始检查熄灯器，“她害羞的很，可不想上着课鼻子里突然喷出火来，不然回家要哭的。”  
格林德沃蹲在那里，指腹上的粉尘还发着荧光。  
他突然就不想站起来了。  
“套层混淆咒。”阿不思苦笑着掂了掂手里的熄灯器，“不像乔安娜的手法，怪我没注意，被混过去了。”  
“鲁维克做的。”格林德沃眼睛放空盯着地上的荧光，“我教他的，套层咒语不易被发现，也更难解咒。”  
“他的确是个优秀的孩子，看来乔安娜得小心一点了。”阿不思解开了那个混淆咒，熄灭熄灯器再次打开，这次灯光飘回了霍格沃茨的方向，看来小鬼们胆子比起他们年轻时还是不够大，没敢把约会地点放到这么狂野是地方。  
“不过我想您可能并没有想过他会把魔咒用在这种地方。”那一小团灯光飘在前方，阿不思回头看着还蹲在原地的格林德沃：“或许您可能还是想找到他跟他谈谈？”  
“事实上，我无所谓他怎么使用他的魔法。”格林德沃并没有站起来的意思，“既然都已经来到了禁林，我想正好去检查一下第二个项目的准备情况会更好。”  
阿不思愣住了，她还没有搞清楚对方突然冷漠的态度从何而来，格林德沃就已经站起来拍了拍腿上沾上的灰，接着对她扶了扶帽檐：“夜深了，邓布利多教授在找到不守规矩的学生之后还是早点休息吧。”  
乔安娜怀疑她妈今天晚上吃炸药了。变形术教授打开有求必应屋的门的时候她正和鲁维克吻得难舍难分，阿不思用变形咒把他们两个的舌头打成了蝴蝶结，迫使这对年轻的爱情鸟不得不紧紧抱在一起摔倒在那张粉色的地毯上。  
“沃尔夫先生，您作为德姆斯特朗的学生，自然不在霍格沃茨学院杯的管理范围之内，但我还是您在霍格沃茨的期间能尽量遵守这里的规定。”阿不思看向女儿，“格兰芬多扣五十分。”  
“我很抱歉邓布利多教授。”  
“妈你疯了？！”  
“辱骂教授，再扣二十。”阿不思邓布利多看着乔安娜，“现在是在学校里，请叫我邓布利多教授，邓布利多小姐。”  
她提心吊胆了一年多的老妈的更年期终于到了。乔安娜在跟着母亲回格兰芬多塔楼的一路上发散着思维，同时开始思考自己藏在宿舍床底下的火焰威士忌还能保住多久，她希望能撑都第二哥项目结束，她已经跟鲁维克约好了，得分高的那个人要一口喝完一整瓶。  
“骚扰虻。”阿不思说出口令，睡得迷迷糊糊的胖夫人打了个长长的呵欠，努力把眼睛睁开一条缝想瞪一眼这母女俩。  
“明天早上第一节是魔药课，我会去问霍格拉斯你有没有迟到。”阿不思看着乔安娜，脸上还是没什么表情，乔安娜决定暂时以退为进，踮起脚在母亲脸上飞快地啄了一口，甜甜地道了声晚安教授，便通过洞口爬回了休息室。  
阿不思直到洞口重新合拢依旧站在胖夫人的画像前，胖夫人已经再次进入了梦乡，她调暗了杖尖的光，确保这不会晃到画像们的眼睛。  
这个调整荧光闪烁亮度的魔咒还是十七岁某人教给她的，为了约会方便。那会儿她根本舍不得回休息室，盖勒特和她会在画像前粘糊磨蹭很久，直到胖夫人忍无可忍地关上打开的门洞，又不得不在口令下再次打开，这位女士在三强争霸期间被折磨得快要神经衰弱，最后甚至打算违反画像们的约定把他们约会夜游的事告诉教授。  
“哦，随她去吧。”十六岁的男孩圈着她，在她嘴唇上又啄了一下，“我们不剩太多时间在一起了，而她还能在那副愚蠢的画里睡一千年。”  
“别这样说盖勒特。”阿不思摸着他的耳朵，“等你回去了我们还可以通信，再过一个月我就毕业了，到时我可以去奥地利看你，你答应我要带我去听歌剧的。”  
“好吧，好吧。”十六岁的金发小子还是有些不满，“你得再让我亲一下……”  
她后来的确去了奥地利，盖勒特带她去见了他的父母祖父，还带她去维也纳听了歌剧。在她进入魔法部之后他每个假期都往英国跑，他们牵着手逛遍了对角巷和翻倒巷，还曾扮成麻瓜去伦敦看他们的电影。两年之后他们在戈德里克山谷举行了婚礼，盖勒特加入了英国魔法部，对她说他可以为自己忍受一辈子仰望星空派和炸鱼薯条。  
再然后。  
邓布利多教授转过身往自己的宿舍单间走去，格林德沃先生业务繁忙，但她明天还有一天的课，三强争霸赛不过是霍格沃茨生活中的一个插曲，等比赛结束，这里的一切还要继续，大家也都会回到自己该回到的地方。


End file.
